Unexpected Visit
by Warrior princess922
Summary: “He hasn’t seen her for almost three years now. It has been such a long time, but maybe she won’t kick him out on his ass, as soon as he shows up in her doorway.” AU, after the rescue. Sana.
1. Sawyer's afraid

**Title: **Unexpected Visit

**Author: **Warrior princess922

'**Ship: **Sana.

**Chapters: **3 or more.

**Rating:** M (just to be sure), for language and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost… life is cruel. :P

**Summary: "**He hasn't seen her for almost three years now. It has been such a long time, but maybe she won't kick him out on his ass, as soon as he shows up in her doorway." AU, after the rescue. Sana.

**Warning:** English is not my first language, but please give it a chance and tell me, what You think. Any grammatical errors or that kind of things You can point out in reviews, I'd appreciate that.

**Author's Note:** There is at least two chapters more to come yet. The story cost me a big effort and I was really tryin, so I truly hope You enjoy.

**Dedicated to Nathalie (LostFreakJ), because she's a great friend and makes me smile every time I read her reviews ! Thank ****You yet again for everything, hun and I hope You like the fic !**

**Chapter 1**

**"Sawyer's afraid."**

He sat down on a bench in a park, looking at the sunset. He wasn't there, because his life was a hell, since they all got off the island. He wasn't there, because he felt the need or something like that. And he wasn't there, because he didn't have anything else to do with his time.

He was there, simply because he enjoyed being alone… more than anything. He tried to isolate himself from the outside world, he locked himself up in his own one. And he felt _good_ with it.

He just knew he didn't belong here anymore… And if that's the way it was supposed to be... _fine_.

Sawyer shifted on the bench to make his position more comfortable as his eyes stared once again at the almost red sun in front of him. Feeling the warmth of the evening air, he relaxed completely and closed his eyes.

He let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair lazily. He started thinking about the island. About all the people, that he happened to meet there… that he happened to _know_ back there. And what was the biggest surprise for him? His mind wasn't on Kate, or on the good doctor… He was thinking about Ana Lucia. The first girl… woman, who managed to con him. And she conned him really good…

_Flashback_

"What do you mean she just_ took_ it from you? How could she be able to do that without you noticing that?!"

"I got no idea, she just … stole it away, okay? Quit askin', doc. Since when do you do the cops' job, huh?!"

"She… _somehow_ took your gun and we don't even know, why she needed it…. Libby's dead and I don't know, if I can save Ana!"

"Get to the point already, would ya?"

Jack sighed heavily and looked away.

"We need the statues."

Sawyer frowned and stared down noticing bloodstains on a floor, just where Libby was lying not so long ago... He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Be right back." The Southerner mumbled after a while and got out of the hatch.

Making his way through the jungle, he was … actually _praying_. He was praying for her to be okay.

_She will be okay_, he tried to assure himself. And he believed in it. He had faith. And that was enough for him.

Though, he did not really know, why the hell he cared…

Sawyer made his way to his shelter and quickly entered it. Gathering the statues into his backpack, he got out and was about to go back into the jungle, when Hurley's voice stopped him.

"Uh, dude…"

The Blonde man turned around to face a confused Hugo.

"Dude, have you like… uh, seen Libby somewhere?"

Sawyer froze staring at the big guy with pure sadness in his eyes. For the first time, he didn't know, what to say….

Fifteen minutes later he was back in the hatch with Hurley on his heels. Jack's eyes widened as he saw them and he sent Sawyer a questioning, sad look.

"He had the right to know, doc." Was all what he could response. Hugo was gazing down at the floor, not paying attention to any of them. Jack swallowed closing his eyes, turning his gaze on the room, where Ana was resting.

"So, I got'em. May I go now?" Sawyer asked half-heartedly, looking up at the doctor. Jack stared at him. Not really knowing what to say, he just came over to the other man and took the backpack from him, nodding. Then he walked away to the bedroom.

Sawyer risked a glance at Hurley, who was standing still, like a statue, staring blankly at the floor. After a while, or so he finally looked up.

"Where… where is she?"

Sawyer let out a heavy breath and then pointed at now empty armory. Hugo turned his gaze on it and without saying anything else he went to enter it.

After a minute of standing in the same place Sawyer heard a loud moan, that was coming from the bedroom. In spite of himself he ran and entered it. His eyes widened as he was staring at screaming Ana and helpless Jack, who was desperately trying to give her a boost.

"Ana, I know it hurts, but I have to do this… I'm so sorry! Stop fighting me!" the doctor yelled, trying to calm her down.

She cried out in pain one more time and that's when Sawyer finally shook his head and came over. He knelt down beside the bed, feeling Jack's burning gaze on himself.

Grasping her hand in his gently, he whispered:

"It's okay, Lucy… It's gonna be all right, I promise…"

She looked at him through her tears as she arched sobbing. Sawyer brought his other hand to her forehead and brushed her black curls from her face.

"Let the doc help you now, Lulu… and you're gonna be just fine." He added staring at her softly. She bit her lip hard and nodded squeezing her eyes painfully. Sawyer rubbed her fingers with his thumb and threw Jack an obvious look. The doctor shook his head and brought the syringe to her arm. He drove it in her soft, bronze skin and she hissed quietly.

"Done." Jack murmured. Ana let out a breath and opened her eyes, still breathing very quickly. The doctor glanced at her and then got up and left the room. Sawyer picked himself up and sat down on the edge of the bed, just beside her. She stared at him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Sleep, Ana…" he whispered softly, not letting go of her hand. Her eyes were pleading him for something and he knew, what it was.

"Don't worry, Chica… I ain't gonna leave ya here alone."

Ana blinked away her tears and nodded slowly. He smiled unsurely and she managed to smile back a little. Sighing, she closed her eyes and he was watching as her chest was rising and falling. His eyes sized up her figure, noticing the bandage with red marks, that was wrapped around her chest tightly.

Sawyer turned his gaze back up at her to see, that she was already asleep.

And there he was…sitting with her almost all the time, while she was slowly recovering. And then he was the one, who was helping her get up, eat, drink, walk and do the things, that had to be done.

What was the most surprising, he was also the _only_ person, that she wanted to talk to. She refused to talk to anyone else, even to Jack and Eko. She wanted to see only him. If Jack wanted to know how she felt, Sawyer was the one, who had to answer his questions.

It had negatives of course. He needed to tell her about Henry's escape and Libby's death. She didn't take it well.

And moreover she didn't remember, what actually happened.

He wasn't about to talk with her about their little _tumble_ in the jungle. It wasn't important then anyway…

"Sawyer…" he heard her soft voice one day, when he was preparing her some food.

"Yeah!?" he called from the kitchen. "Everything okay, sweet cheeks!?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom." She called back as loud as she could. Her voice was still weak and husky. Sawyer left stirring the soup and got back to the bedroom, seeing her already sitting.

"All right, c'mon then."

He walked over to her and grasped her hand gently, helping her get up. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and his own arm, like always, wandered to her waist.

"What's that smell?" Ana asked, when they were walking across the hall. He smiled down at her.

"It's my soup."

"You're cooking a soup?"

"Yeah, what's so odd about it?"

"Didn't know, you were such a great cook, Cowboy."

"Thanks, hun. I appreciate that."

Ana smiled gently and he found himself staring at her all the time.

Sawyer didn't want to admit it, but with time his feelings for the Latina were getting stronger. Before the whole accident, he had no idea, that Rambina, the same chick, who punched him twice and stepped on his shoulder, can be such a sweet girl and such a great company. She was acting completely different, when she felt… _safe_… when she knew, that there was someone, who actually gave a damn about her. Maybe that's the reason, why she didn't wanna talk to anyone else, but him. She probably thought no one else cared…

"Hey, Sawyer…"

He shook his head unconsciously.

"Hmm?"

"Can you let go of me now? We're in the bathroom." Ana said, looking actually amused. Sawyer smirked at her and carefully removed his arm from her waist. She sent him a mysterious gaze and he frowned.

"What?"

"I need privacy." Ana mumbled with a smirk on her face "Can't do that, if you keep staring at me."

He rolled his eyes smiling and got out, but before he closed the door something hit him and he poked his head back.

"It's not like you got something I haven't seen before, so…"

Ana glared at him and grabbed a soap from the desk, throwing it at him. He managed to move away, still smirking.

"Call me, when you're done, chica." Sawyer added closing the door. Ana rolled her eyes, but couldn't help, but smirk a little as she murmured '_jerk_' under her breath.

_The End of flashback_

Sawyer chuckled at his memories. And less than five seconds later, his smile disappeared. And he suddenly felt the need to talk to her again. Somehow he didn't want to be alone anymore…

Maybe it was the moment to finally get up the guts to do it. To visit her. He hasn't seen her for almost three years now. It has been such a long time, but maybe she won't kick him out on his ass, as soon as he shows up in her doorway.

Okay, so he hasn't been keeping in touch with her, simply because he was afraid. He was sure, that their weird relationship wouldn't work out in the real world.

But there was one thing, that couldn't leave him alone. Because of it he had sleepless nights and nightmares…

_Flashback_

Sawyer entered the hatch, feeling actually quite different that day. Something was wrong and he was about to find out, what it was.

He noticed that Ana's bed was empty and he started worrying.

"Lulu!?" he called with concern in his voice "Hey, Lucy!"

Suddenly he heard a sound of vomiting, that was coming from the bathroom. He made his way to its door and knocked twice.

"Chica, you in there?"

Few moments of silence and a coughing ringed out, then a sound of flowing water.

"Ana! Open up! You okay!?" Sawyer called, now pounding on the door. He waited just seconds longer, when the door finally opened. He entered the bathroom and saw her sitting against the wall. Her face was very pale and her eyes were red and puffy.

Sawyer came over to her and knelt down in front of the Latina.

"What's goin' on with ya, girl, huh?"

Ana just shook her head and hugged her knees to a chest, burying her face in her arms. He grasped her shoulders gently.

"You have ta talk to me."

She didn't look up, just let out a sob mixed with a cough. He sighed deeply in his throat and sat down beside her, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She immediately relaxed and buried her face in his t-shirt, her hands grabbing its material.

He was rocking her gently back and forth, like a child.

"Shh… it's gonna be okay."

"Sawyer…" she breathed, her voice shaking, her eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her as she whispered quietly:

"I think… I think I'm pregnant."

_The End of flashback_

And that was it. The next thing he's done was leaving her there alone and running away. That what he was good at then. He regretted leaving her there, but he had no other choice.

He couldn't be a father. It wasn't the way things were meant to be…

But then again, when his mind was back on the time they spent together…maybe that _was_ the way things were supposed to be. He shouldn't have left her.

After that he was avoiding her, like a fire. He couldn't make himself face her after, what she told him. She was pregnant… with _his_ child.

They got rescued a month later. And after that he didn't see anyone from the island for almost three years. _Three years_!

Just from the newspaper Sawyer knew that Jack and Kate got married. And from the same newspaper he found out, that Ana had given a birth to her… _their_ son. He remembered reading it sixteen, yeah exactly _sixteen_ months ago.. He remembered the shock and relief, while looking at the article. He even cut the piece with her picture and put it into his pocket. Since that moment he had it always with himself, no matter what.

So there he was. Lonely again. He visited Cassidy once, just to see his daughter. But that was right after they hit the land. He found her address and without saying goodbye to anyone, even Ana, he left.

_What am I doing?_ He asked himself as he was making his way across the corridor. He stopped just in front of a white door at the end of the hole. Sawyer shook his head unconsciously. He was something else. It wasn't his will to raise a hand and knock at that door. What the hell was wrong with him ?

Few moments of silence and the door opened. A young Latina was in the doorway eating a banana. Her black, long curls were flowing down onto her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue, tight jeans. Sawyer stared at her in amazement, she looked so beautiful…

When Ana recognized him, her pretty, chocolate eyes widened and she coughed. She dropped the half-eaten banana and ran her hand slowly across her mouth. Still staring at him with shock and confusion, she breathed:

"_Sawyer_…"

**A/N:** Hope You enjoyed ! I'll try to update the second part, as soon as I can !


	2. Sawyer's honest

**Norulesinlove: "**I am really liking this!" I'm very glad then ! ;D

"Loved how Sawyer was there for Ana and she only trusted him after the shooting." That's the way things were meant to be, don't you agree?

"Great start!" Thank You ! 33

**Allie: ****"**Love it please post more soon i want to see what her reaction to his little visit will be" Thank You very much ! I wanted to update sooner, but school didn't let me…

"...although i'm sure i can think of a few Lol" I bet You can ! :D

**doublell20: ****"**Excellent start to a new twist in a great story." Thank You !! :DD

"Loved how Sawyer took care of Ana and she trusted only him." I wanted this to happen in the show, but no… Well, that's why we got this site ! ;DD

**Chapter 2**

"**Sawyer's honest."**

_When Ana recognized him, her pretty, chocolate eyes widened and she coughed. She dropped the half-eaten banana and ran her hand slowly across her mouth. Still staring at him with shock and confusion, she breathed:_

"_Sawyer…"_

He risked a glance at her and his lips curled upwards, as he sent her an unsure smile. She looked completely stunned and of course didn't return his smile. Instead she glared at him with fury, that he saw the first time in her eyes.

"What the hell are _you_ doin' here?" Ana hissed angrily. Sawyer flinched at her voice. It was _so_ cold, freezing…, not nice and soft, like it used to be, when he's been taking care of her back on the island.

What was he supposed to response on it? He had no idea… That's why she was still glaring at him with rage and he was still gaping at her, half confused-half amazed.

"Get the hell out of here." The Latina growled, dangerously low and the Blonde man shook his head firmly, wanting to protest… but…

"Go away, bef--" Ana yelled, but unfortunately for her and fortunately for Sawyer she was interrupted. Sawyer frowned and stared at his ex-friend… -girlfriend?... , who seemed to froze, because of something. It soon turned out, that it was not because of something, but because of someone.

Ana glanced down, as she felt little, warm hands wrapping around her legs. A small boy emerged from behind her, making Sawyer look down, as well.

The Southerner suddenly understood Ana's weird behavior, as he froze at the sight himself, feeling his heart in his throat, as he was staring at his son…

_Flashback_

A young Latina with curly, dark hair and bronze, shining skin was sitting at the beach, staring at the ocean. Her eyes were expressing pure sadness and though it was a very sunny day, her face was gloomy.

The peaceful silence was clouded by a large man with dark skin. She didn't realize he was there, until he cleared his throat, making her look up.

"Hello, Ana."

She nodded briefly, before looking back at the ocean. The man let out a deep sigh and sat down beside her.

"How are you doing?"

The Latina stared at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Do I really have to answer this, Eko?"

He shook his head no slowly, eyeing her sadly.

"How long have you been sitting here all alone?"

Ana let out a sarcastic laugh, looking away.

"Too long."

"Why? Jack shouldn't have let you leave the hatch. It's way too early for that."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I'm not there anymore…"

"Ana, I know, that you're hurt, but can't you just--"

"No!" she snapped at him "So don't even ask."

"Everybody makes mistakes…"

"Yeah, but he makes them way too often and… I'm all out of words." She finished and picked herself up from the sand. Eko looked up at her with the leniency, which she was thankful for… well deep down.

"Look, it's really great, that you want to defend him and all, but…" Ana paused, trying to find the right words "He doesn't deserve it… You're just wasting your time here."

"I'm not defending him, Ana." Eko stated quietly, before standing up. "I just want you to understand, that there are always two sides to every story."

"What the _hell _do you mean?" she demanded, her tone raising with every word. "You think, that it's also _my_ fault!?"

"You need to stop overreacting. You misunderstood me." He explained calmly and she had this 'yeah, right!' expression on her face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You don't really know, why he ran away. You have no idea, why he left. And you didn't even bother to ask him."

"_Ask_ him? Eko, life is not that simple, as you think. It's complicated more, that I can actually say. And in spite of everything… I'm not gonna be the first one to make peace."

"Maybe you should." He insisted stubbornly.

"Why?"

"He checks on you every day." Eko announced, out of nowhere. Ana frowned and sent him a questioning gaze.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"He asks Jack, how do you feel every day."

She blinked quickly and stared at her friend in confusion, not understanding, or maybe not _wanting_ to understand.

"He's the one, who brings the fruits to your shelter _every day_."

"Eko…" Ana breathed, looking away "_Stop_…"

"I know, that he hurt you and I know, that you'll never admit it, but deep down you know I'm right."

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath, feeling a warm breeze, which was ruffling her hair.

"He cares about you, Ana." Eko continued, ignoring her snort.

"If he had cared about me indeed, he wouldn't have left me." She objected quietly and swallowed hard, feeling, that she was at the verge of tears already.

"What do you actually know about this man?"

Ana opened her eyes, meeting his hard stare. She was thinking intensively about this question…

What did she know about Sawyer?

She knew the power of his hands, the smoothness of his skin, the taste of his lips, but…

She didn't know anything about his past life… She didn't even _bother_ to ask.

Eko waited, though he knew there was no response on his question.

"That's right… I think you should go find out."

Ana was standing still for a few seconds, before gazing down and one word broke the silence, before she walked away:

"No."

_Th__e End of flashback_

"Who dat, mommy?"

Ana stiffened, not knowing, what to say. She looked up at Sawyer. He was standing still, his face was pale, while he was gazing down at _their_ son.

The boy was very small. He had blonde hair, just like Sawyer and dark eyes, just like Ana. He smiled a little, showing his dimples and making Sawyer swallow and sigh heavily. The kid was dressed up in pajamas with dinosaurs and he was hugging a teddy bear to his chest.

Sawyer felt, as if he was looking at his picture from childhood. He was like his reflection…

"Mommy, who dat?" the boy asked again, his voice soft and innocent. Ana had her lips parted in shock, but after hearing her son's question she shook her head and squatted down to the kid's level and put her hands on his tiny hips.

"He's just a salesman." Ana answered briefly "What's going on, honey?"

The boy didn't respond, but looked up at Sawyer, frowning. The Southerner had to stop himself form laughing, because he was looking, just like his mother doing that.

"Wot you got for me?"

Sawyer raised his eyebrows at this.

The whole meeting was almost too much for him. Half an hour ago he was sitting on the bench in a park, watching the sunset and now… his life turned upside down.

He stared down at Ana for help, although he was sure he wouldn't get it.

"Uh…"

She was just glaring up at him and he knew she hadn't said anything on purpose.

There was a silence for a few seconds and then the kid stared back at his mom.

"Mommy, why he not answer?"

Ana opened her mouth, but still no sound came out.

She remembered to yell at Sawyer for making her uncomfortable in front of her son.

"What's going on, Zack?" she decided to ask instead of replying. The boy seemed to quickly forget about Sawyer's presence and yawned sleepily.

"Can't sweep, mommy…"

"Okay then… I'll go with you, all right?" Ana offered and then picked Zack up and he buried his little face in the crook of her neck, dropping his teddy bear. She turned around to look at stunned Sawyer.

"Come in and lock the door up." She told him coldly and walked away, entering other room. He stared sadly after her and did, as he was told to…. Weird, huh?

He looked around and spotted a small cupboard in the corner. He made his way to it and noticed several frames with pictures. The Blonde man looked over his shoulder to see, if Ana wasn't coming and then took the biggest frame in his hand.

On the picture there was Ana and some older woman with dark hair, who he didn't know. The woman was holding a baby boy, who could have been maybe one year old. Sawyer's heart stopped at the sight of Zack, sitting happily in her lap and playing with a pair of sunglasses.

He smiled tenderly and put the picture down and then picked up another one. And his eyes widened a little.

There was Ana, laying on a bed in hospital, surrounded by people he knew very well. There was Jack, Kate, Charlie, Hurley and Sun with Jin. Claire was sitting just beside Ana with Aaron in her arms, while Ana was hugging a new born Zack. They were all grinning happily, hugging one another.

Sawyer's stomach dropped and his eyes began to water.

"Sayid took that picture."

He blinked away his upcoming tears quickly and slowly turned around to face Ana Lucia, who was staring at him with empty eyes.

"I wanted to ask one of the nurses to take it, but he said it was okay. I guess he just didn't want to be a part of it." She continued, turning her gaze on the floor. He put the frame back down on the cupboard and looked at her with pleading eyes. She gazed up and approached him slowly. He eyed her carefully, knowing, that deep down she was just as sad as he was.

"Ana, I--"

There was a loud smack and he changed his opinion, after her fist had connected hard with his jaw. She definitely wasn't sad… Sawyer backed away quickly from the furious Latina.

"Get out." Ana growled in disgusted voice. He wiped his hand across his mouth and licked his lips, tasting his own blood.

"Listen to me--" he started again making his way towards her and again he was forced to back away, after another punch in his nose.

"Get out!" Ana yelled "What the hell were you thinking!? He _saw_ you, Sawyer!"

The Blonde rubbed his nose and glanced back at her. His face wasn't the only thing, that was hurting him…

"How could you!?" she continued to scream at him.

"You're gonna wake Zack up."

Whack!

Sawyer groaned in pain and stepped away the third time.

"Don't you say his name." Ana growled coldly. "Don't even _think_ about him."

What was he supposed to reply on it? She hated him. He couldn't really blame her, after all.

It was his fault. He could have had so much…

_Flashback_

"I don't know, Sawyer, I truly have no idea…"

"Why? Tell me… You're hiding somethin'… What is it?"

"Sawyer, please--"

"What, doc!?"

Jack eyed him carefully as his hands started shaking nervously.

"I… She lost a lot of blood… Uh, I'm not sure if the heroin you brought is enough to…" he paused and looked up at the Southerner, who looked very tired. "… to keep her alive." Jack finished looking back down, not being able to face Sawyer, who was about to fall asleep in a minute. He refused to sleep, because he wanted to sit by Ana all the time. He was afraid, that when he wakes up… she'll be gone.

"Jack… "

The doctor gazed up, sadness filling his eyes.

"Help her… Pl-please, _help her_…" Sawyer whispered. If not the fact that his lips were moving, Jack would've never believed, that this actually had been said by the Southerner. The man, who shouldn't care if Ana was dead or alive, was asking him to save her life.

And Jack had no idea, what could be the reason.

"Why do you…" he even wanted to ask, but after a second of hesitation, he decided to let it go. It wasn't his business, after all. It wasn't in his interest to ask Sawyer about his relationships with women. "I'll try my best." Was Jack's last response as he walked off and left Sawyer standing alone.

The Southerner looked around unconsciously and sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde hair. When he was about to enter the bedroom, somebody's voice stopped him. A voice of a girl, who he really didn't want to deal with then.

"You okay?"

_Oh and now she cares_…

"Yeah, Freckles. I'm _great_. You need something?"

Kate leered at him suspiciously and shook her head.

"Um, no… I wanted to check on you."

She wanted to check on him? On _him_? Rambina is lying in the next room, taking pains, when her every breath can be her last and she wanted to check on _him_ !?

"Check on me?"

"Yeah, we haven't been talking lately…"

_Yeah, since you were gone for all night, getting caught in a net with the good doc._

"I… can't talk to you right now…" Sawyer announced coldly, glancing at the bedroom. Kate followed his gaze and nodded.

"It's Ana, huh? How is she doing?"

_She's barely breathing, you stupid--_

"Better." He growled and without a second glance at the Brunette, he walked away, leaving her a little hurt… But he didn't care.

Sawyer entered the bedroom and came over to a bunk-bed. Sitting on the edge, his eyes roamed over Ana's tiny figure. Her face was very pale and her chest was rising and falling really slowly. He took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles tenderly.

"Hey there, Chica… How's life?"

Her husky and heavy breaths answered him.

"I know, sorry I left ya here alone for so long, but I needed to talk to doctor Giggles and moreover… Freckles paid me a visit…"

Ana 's hand moved a little in his and he glanced at it and then back at her face and managed to smile a little.

"Yeah, I'm not that keen on her either, Lucy…" Sawyer breathed, squeezing her fingers lightly. "At least, not anymore…" he added sighing and narrowing his eyes at the floor.

"I hope she and doc are happy together…" Sawyer said sarcastically, grimacing. Ana shivered slightly and he turned his angry gaze at her and his eyes softened immediately.

"Sorry, Chica… I know you have a thing for the doc too… Damned women, what do you see in him? Not that I'm jealous or something, but give me slices and a cough syrup and I'll be an island's hero too…"

Ana grimaced in her sleep and he chuckled at it.

"Yeah, yeah… _quit being an ass, Sawyer_…" he stated grinning "Since when for telling the _frikkin' truth_ you're an ass?"

She wasn't reacting at all, but it didn't stop him from continuing.

"I mean, he knows how to cut someone open or heal somebody's headache, but it doesn't make a saint hero from him, does it? It's his _job_. It's, what his _good_ at! I don't see, what's so _perfect _about him…" he stopped and raised his eyebrows "Not that I'm jealous or anything… I'm just saying, what's obvious…" Sawyer added, more to convince himself, than her "And I don't care, if everyone loves him and hates me… I don't really give a damn, until you're the one, who hates me… " he smirked "But ya don't, do ya, Chica? Nah… I may be a chauvinistic son of a bitch and you may be pretending that you hate my guts, but I can see right through you and the thing in your eyes is tellin' me, that your feelings are nowhere near to hatred, Lulu."

She squeezed her eyes a little and letting out a heavy sigh, she opened them slowly. He looked at her in disbelief and his smirk faded immediately.

"Ana?"

The Latina blinked quickly, staring at the ceiling for a few moments and then her eyes locked with Sawyer's. She noticed his concerned gaze and frowned.

"Do I have somethin' on my face?" she asked quietly, her voice very weak.

"No…" Sawyer replied slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in surprise.

"So what are you lookin' at?"

He laughed in relief and shook his head, smiling happily. She smiled back at him and swallowed hard.

"Am I dyin'?"

Sawyer's grin faded and he gazed at her seriously.

"I don't know, hun…" he said, trying to comfort her, as much, as he could. "I don't know…"

Ana sighed and stared back at the ceiling. He was watching her for a minute and finally she broke the silence by smirking and saying without looking at him:

"But I_ do_ hate your guts."

_The End of flashback_

"Please, just listen to me--" Sawyer tried one more time, but she cut him off once again.

"I don't want to even look at you!" she shouted, though her eyes were expressing sadness, not anger anymore. "I ain't gonna beg you to stay! And it doesn't matter how much I missed you! I hate myself for that! And you're gonna walk away or I'll make you to! And I won't be asking you about anything…!" she yelled, her eyes glistening "But I just wanna know why! Just tell me, will you!? Just tell me _why_!" Ana cried and let the tears fall down.

And it hurt him to see her crying. And it hurt him to know, that it was because of him…

_And it hurt him to agree…_

"Okay…"

But for once he decided to be honest.

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews !! I don't think You know, how much they mean to me, so thank YOU !! I'm not sure, but I think, that the next chapter will be the last one. I'll try to update, as soon, as I can ! Promise !


	3. Sawyer's in love

**Allie: **"you had to leave it like that didn't you" Oh, yeah! :D

"i'm loving it especially the flashbacks" Thank U so much !

**Norulesinlove: ****"**Another terrific update! Good choice on the name for the Sana baby...Zack! Perfect!" Yay, thank You very much ! :D

"Can't wait for more and am sad this may be ending soon! Great job!" Thank You once again, but I'm happy to tell U, that it's not the last chapter. At least one more to come yet !

**Renata Holloway: ****"**Great story! Congratulations!" Thank You ! :D

**Chapter 3**

"**Sawyer's in love"**

"_But I just wanna know why! Just tell me, will you!? Just tell me why!" Ana cried and let the tears fall down. _

_And it hurt him to see her crying. And it hurt him to know, that it was because of him…_

_And it hurt him to agree… _

"_Okay…"_

_But for once he decided to be honest._

"I don't want you to think, that what I did… was because I just wanted to screw you and then run away… It's not like that… When you told me about the baby… I freaked out… I just freaked out and didn't know, what to do. We actually didn't know each other at all and we were gonna have a kid together… It's just… the _thought_ scared the shit out of me…"

Ana was listening to him carefully, as they were sitting in the kitchen. She actually couldn't believe, that he was saying things like that. Maybe he really changed after those three years.

"And I… I ran away. I've been running for my whole life and I just used to think, that it was the only way to be out of trouble. I guess I was wrong… Seeing our kid today kinda made me realize that…"

She had to stop herself from flinching as he used the 'our' word, referring to Zack. Thinking, that it wasn't the best moment to interrupt, as she was about to find out, why he left her, she just decided to suck it up and keep on listening… at least _for now_.

"When I was eight… my parents died."

And now she actually flinched, eyeing him with surprise and shock. He wasn't looking at her at all, instead gazing at her stomach.

"I was sleepin'… and then my mother woke me up. I heard my father's yells from outside of my room… I didn't know, what was goin' on. And my mom told me to hide under my bed. I did… And then she exited my room and I could hear her scream and then there was a gunshot…"

Ana parted her lips, feeling her blood boiling and her stomach seemed to lower a little.

"Then my dad came in… I thought he was gonna search me… He was nearing my bed more and more and I was sure he was gonna kill me… But he just sat up, right above me… And he fired. I just saw his legs bend limply… and then there was a silence."

Sawyer finished and swallowed hard, still afraid to look up at the Latina, who was now staring at him with her mouth opened and her eyes widened, … totally in shock.

At least five minutes passed and he finally gazed up, seeing the state she was in.

"I was afraid, that…" Sawyer choked out, blinking his tears away quickly "… that I had something from my father in myself…. I was scared shitless, that I was gonna hurt my child and the woman I--" he cut himself off, looking away, hoping she didn't know, what he was about to say.

Ana closed her mouth with a quiet snap and swallowed hard.

She always used to think, that Sawyer's just a jerk, who doesn't care about other people's feelings. Yes, he showed his other, softer side to her, while he's been taking care of her, but he was still his-sarcastic-self and she just thought, that it was the way he is.

But just like Eko once said: _she knew nothing about him. _

And there was more to him, than probably she would ever understand…

It was wrong, what he did… leaving her and abounding his child, but… now she understood why he did it and realized, that somehow it was her fault too.

He shook her out of her thoughts, when he decided to stand up. Ana looked up at him questioningly and he shrugged, noticing her gaze.

"You now know why. So now I better go, before you decide to kick my head off and feel guilty for my death in result."

She stood up too, sadness and shock were filling her eyes. And for a minute he was ready to stay, to actually reach her and give her a hug, but… there was no way he could do it.

Sawyer pushed past her, exiting the kitchen and she closed her eyes, swallowing hard once again. After a second she followed him to the hall.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" he asked her unsurely, when she stopped right in front of him.

"Sure…" Ana shrugged, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"I know, that it's probably too late and that he's asleep, but… " he paused, afraid of her reaction "Can I talk to Zack?"

She frowned and he sent her a pleading gaze.

"Please, Ana… Just five minutes and then I'm outta your life."

The Latina let out a heavy breath, but then slowly nodded, waving her hand towards the door of _their_ kid's room.

"Thanks." He smiled a little and then walked off to wake his child up. Ana narrowed her eyes at his back and then followed him quickly.

She made her way to the room and he was already sitting at the edge of a bed, shaking her baby's shoulder a little. She leaned against the wall, watching him carefully.

"Zack…" Sawyer spoke softly and shook his shoulder a little harder. The boy stirred slightly and then yawned sweetly, making Sawyer smile. The kid opened his eyes sleepily and stared up at the blonde man above him in surprise.

"You da salesman?" Zack questioned quietly, rubbing his dark eyes.

"Yeah… " he responded "I'm the salesman…"

"Where my mommy?"

Ana smiled tenderly at this, crossing her arms with a soft sigh.

"She's right there, buddy… don't you worry." Sawyer told him and Zack nodded and grinned suddenly, showing his dimples.

"I love my mommy."

The Southerner chuckled briefly, glancing at the dark-haired woman and then turning his gaze back at the boy.

"I know you do."

"It okay to love my mommy?"

"Yeah!" Sawyer laughed and Ana chuckled quietly, feeling tears in her eyes.

"And you love your mommy?" Zack asked him and the Blonde man's smile was gone immediately. He swallowed and closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and smiling down at his son again.

"Yes, I love my mommy."

Ana looked down at the floor, as her stomach seemed to drop even lower.

"And you love _my_ mommy?" Zack continued, not aware of the tension around him. Now Ana looked up immediately and turned her gaze on Sawyer, who opened his mouth a little in surprise.

There was a dead silence for a long while… _and then_…

"Yeah…" the Southerner nodded briefly "Yeah, I do."

_Flashback_

"_That's right… I think you should go find out."_

_Ana was standing still for a few seconds, before gazing down and one word broke the silence, before she walked away:_

"_No."_

_What the hell was he thinking?_ Ana thought, as she was walking down the beach, towards her shelter. Eko had no idea, how much it hurt her. Sawyer hurt her more, than Eko could have ever imagined and now he's trying to tell some sense into her? He should have gone to the bloody Southerner with this.

Ana entered her shelter and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight.

_He_ was there, placing a bunch of mangoes on her blankets.

When she came in, he looked over his shoulder and then his eyes widened, seeing her.

Sawyer got up slowly, staring at her in surprise and then lowering his gaze, as he met her glare.

"I, uh--…. You weren't supposed to see me…" he murmured stupidly, confused. He was getting kinda hot and he blamed it on the sun… though he was in a shelter.. _oh, well_…

"Yeah, I'm sure I wasn't." Ana replied him coldly "I don't want your fruits, _Cowboy_, so get the hell out and take them with you."

He stared up, ashamed and she scoffed with anger, noticing his blushing cheeks. Moment… _Sawyer was blushing_? Hot damn…

She shook her head firmly and sent him a killing look.

"You heard me. Now _scram_." Ana added, her voice freezing and its coldness made him shiver slightly. He ran his hand through his hair and moved to go out, but then he stopped.

"I'm sorry."

She snorted, rising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I _am_." Sawyer added, approaching her. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Yeah, I bet you are." She choked out, giving him a furious gaze. "You were ignoring me for almost two weeks by now. So let me ask you nicely… what the _fuck_ are you doing here now?" she hissed with disgust. He seemed to froze at this, eyeing her with pure sadness in his eyes. And she was ready to forgive him if he just made a move, but…

… _he didn't_.

"I'm sorry." Sawyer repeated and then came over closer to her, bending down to kiss her cheek gently, before exiting her shelter and walking out of her life…

At least _she thought so_…

_The End of flashback_

"_Yeah, I do."_

Ana stared at him in disbelief, as he turned to look at her.

Did he just say, that he _loved_ her? In front of her… _their_ son? He was impossible…

They were gaping at each other for a while and then she shook her head and exited the room. Sawyer sighed heavily and then gazed down at Zack, his smile returning.

"So how old are you?"

The boy grinned and then raised his hand, showing him two fingers.

"Two years old? Whoa, you're a big boy already!"

"Mommy say I small…"

"Yeah, well… " the Southerner laughed in response, not knowing, what to reply.

He felt happy around his son… His… That little, blonde, smart and cute boy was _his_. And he will never let anyone take him away from now.

"What your name?"

"Sawyer."

"I Zack."

"I know you're Zack."

"You come here again?"

Sawyer felt, that something was squeezing his throat. Was he gonna come back here? He wanted to, but it wasn't up to him. Ana was the one to decide and he was scared of her reaction.

"I hope. I really want to."

"I like you." Zack stated suddenly "You very nice."

"Thank you, jumbo."

"Promise you come again?"

There you go.

What was he supposed to say?

Sawyer looked into his baby's pleading, happy eyes and just couldn't help, but…

"Sure, buddy. You got it."

Zack smiled a sweet smile, yawning again.

"I should probably go now."

The kid nodded slowly, grinning.

"Good night, Mickey." The Southerner smiled one last time, stroking his hair.

"'Night, Sawyer."

It hurt a little to hear, that your child calls you by your name, because he doesn't know you're his father… But he could only blame himself for it.

With that Sawyer bent down to kiss his son's smooth forehead and then got up, exiting his room, stopping in a doorframe just to take one last glance at his boy. Then he closed the door quietly and went to talk to Ana…

_That'll be good…_ he thought, as he made his way to the kitchen, where his Chica was walking in circles impatiently, looking very annoyed. Once she saw him she immediately approached him and smacked him across his jaw.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain "Now what was _that_ for!?"

"You even have to ask!?" she hissed angrily "For telling lies in front of Zack!"

"Everything I said was _damn _truth, Ana!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, right!" she snorted, glaring at him with rage. "You're appearing after three years and you claim to love me!? It's _disgusting_! _You're _disgusting!"

"Yeah, I am! I'm the _fuck up_! Everything I do and say is wrong! I get it! What now!? You're gonna smack me again! Twice as hard! Go ahead! Don't hesitate if you think I deserve it _that _much!"

She was taken aback and her eyes even softened for a brief moment, just to harden once again, as she threw him a frustrate gaze.

"Don't _fuckin'_ dare to make me feel sorry for you!"

"I don't want any pity! Especially from _you_!"  
"Oh, that's good! So what I'm some kind of punishment for you!? And so is Zack, huh!? Admit it already!"

"If you were, I wouldn't bother myself to come here just to get my ass kicked once again by you, _smart-ass_."

"You make me _sick_!" Ana announce coldly, though she couldn't help, but think he was right.

"That's why I'm getting the_ hell_ out of here!" Sawyer hissed angrily and went to exit the kitchen, when she grabbed his arm… hard.

"If you came here just to talk to my son and say _bullshit_, you surely shouldn't have bothered yourself!"

"Oh, yeah!? So telling you about my parents' death was bullshit to you, huh!? If you think it was, then you shouldn't have bothered to pretend all that shocked!"

And now she _was _shocked to the core. She didn't mean it…

"No, Sawyer… I meant the-… the other thing about--"

"Whatever! Forget it!" he growled and then _he_ was the disgusted one.

"Look, I'm sorry… It's not like I don't give a shit about, what you told me. I was really…" she cut herself off, not knowing, what she was supposed to say. He was now glaring at her and she felt a shiver, running down her spine, seeing his predatory look.

"It's j-just... " she stammered quietly "I was shot in work once… and I was pregnant."

Sawyer's gaze softened immediately and his heart pounded louder.

"I lost the baby… "

_Oh my God…_

"And my boyfriend left me…"

The Southerner closed his eyes, cursing himself. That's why it hurt her so much, when he left her…

"That's the reason I can't easily deal with someone, who abounded me…" Ana added softly, looking up and deep into his eyes. He sent her a gaze, full of sadness, helplessness and … _love_…

He wanted to hug her, but he knew it was too fresh yet.

But he will wait… _God_, he will wait for her, as long as it's necessary.

"Can I--?" Sawyer questioned quietly "Can I call you… sometimes? Or drop by, when you're not.. busy…?"

Ana opened her mouth wordlessly. And then the very first and very small smile appeared on her face.

"Sure."

He let out a heavy breath in relief and nodded, grinning.

"Okay. Thank you."

She simply nodded in return, happy, that he asked her about it. He smirked stupidly down at her and turned around to exit the kitchen--

"Don't you want my phone number?" Ana teased from behind him and he collided with a wall, bumping his head… hard. She let out a gasp and grabbed his shoulders to help him keep his balance, chuckling. He saw stars and heard Ana's voice, as if she was standing a mile away from him.

"Oh my God, you okay?"

Sawyer squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them, seeing some dark-haired beauty in front of him, who was calling his name… He could feel her soft and warm hands on his shoulders and he didn't want them to let him go…

"Sawyer!"

Ana snapped him harshly out of his daze. He looked at her and _God_ he never saw a woman, who was more beautiful, than her…

"You all right?" she asked him again, desperately trying to hide the fact she was actually worried about him. He looked her straight in those chocolate eyes and murmured:

"You're _beautiful_, y'know that?"

Ana raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You talkin' like a drunk person."

"I know… Argh.. it _hurts_..."

"Wait…" she made him sit down on a chair and then took a look at his head. She saw, that his hair was wet and red from blood, above his hairline.

"You _idiot_!" she snapped, smacking his shoulder.

"Ow! Dammit, what did I do now!?"

"You cut your head!"

"Yeah and you smacking my shoulder mostly doesn't help!"

Ana rolled her eyes again and walked away, reaching for a gauze from a cupboard. She soaked it with hydrogen peroxide and came back to him.

"It's gonna hurt a little…" she warned him and the pressed the gauze against his wound.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"I told you it was gonna hurt a little!"

"_A little_!?"

"Just stay still!" she snapped, glaring at him playfully. He bit his lip, shaking his legs. She sized him up and smirked. "_Moron_…"

Sawyer stared up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Madwoman."

She scoffed, meeting his piercing gaze.

"Jerk."

"Dumb-ass!"

"Idiot!"

"Imbecile!"

"Faggot!"

"Lamer!"

"Asshole!"

"Son of a _bitch_!" Sawyer hissed suddenly and Ana frowned in surprise, but then understood him, as she realized, that she pressed _a little_ too hard on his cut by an accident of course...

"_Oops_… Sorry." She apologized, smirking evilly and he looked at her face, a smile on his own.

"Did this make you feel better?"

"Uh…. Yup, a little…"

"_Great_…"

She poked her tongue out at him and he answered her with his _oh-so-hot _grin with dimples.

God, she _missed _this…she missed _him_…

_Flashback_

"I've never been married."

"You asked me this before, remember?"

"Yeah, but now it's not a question."

"Touché…" Ana murmured smirking, but didn't drink. Nor did Sawyer.

It was few days after the shooting and Ana was getting stronger with each, passing day, though she still needed to take her antibiotic and she wasn't really willing to do it. So Sawyer had to somehow make her take it. And he offered her his popular game: 'I never' and it worked. She agreed. Though instead of having an alcohol, she had a glass of water with spoiled antibiotic in it. And he had a bottle of orange juice… hey it's better, than nothing.

Sawyer frowned thinking intensively.

"I … never wore a dress."

Ana glared at him and groaned. She brought a glass to her lips and Sawyer grinned deviously.

"Now that's a way to make you take your antibiotic, don't cha think?"

He made sure, that she drank all of it and then took the glass from her, smirking. She poked out her tongue at him and he laughed out loud.

"Now don't be mad. You have to take the medicine, sweet cheeks."

Ana just shrugged and moved to cover herself with a blanket more tightly. He moved to help her do it. She was still sitting and he was bending down above her holding the blanket, his face inches away from hers.

She glanced up at him unsurely and he smiled a little. Neither of them really knew, when they started leaning in. Their lips were practically touching, when a quiet voice brought them back to reality.

They pulled back from each other and turned their gazes on very confused Jack, standing in a doorway.

"I, uh… just wanted to check if Ana took her medicine…" the doctor mumbled and Sawyer cleared his throat, sitting back down beside her, before answering:

"Sure thing, Jacko…Here." He showed him an empty glass. Jack stared at Ana, who immediately looked away. He swallowed and nodded unconsciously leaving the scene.

Sawyer turned back to Ana, smirking. She gazed at him, frowning.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin', chica." He responded innocently. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, smirking. "Absolutely nothin'." Sawyer added, sighing. Ana raised her eyebrows and after a while she shook her head, obviously deciding to let that go. He smiled softly at her and wrapped his arm around her. She shifted slightly and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. His hand wandered down to her waist and he kissed her hair, rubbing her side very gently with his fingers.

_The End of flashback_

Ana was staring at him long and hard, as he was still grinning. She knew, what she wanted to do, but she also knew, that she couldn't.

_Get yourself together, Ana… _she thought and then shook her head firmly, looking away and breaking the tension between them.

"It's done. The cut is cleaned." She told him, maybe a little bit _too_ harshly. Sawyer's grin faded and he dropped his gaze down on the floor.

"Yeah, uh… thanks."

She simply nodded and he got up from the chair.

"So uh… Can I have your phone number, Chica?" he asked her unsurely and she rolled her eyes at his old nickname.

"Sure…" Ana breathed and walked away. After a minute she turned back with a small piece of paper in her hand.

"There you go."

Sawyer took it from her and smiled softly.

"Thank you."

And with that they both exited the kitchen, making their way towards the door. He stopped in front of it and then slowly turned around.

"So, uh… I hope I see you soon." Sawyer stated quietly and she answered him with a very small, but true smile.

"Yeah…"

He nodded and then looked down, spotting the teddy-bear, that Zack had dropped earlier on the floor. He picked it up and gazed back at Ana.

"Can I… Can I keep it?"

She narrowed her eyes a little at his behavior. This just _wasn't_ Sawyer she used to know…

"Yeah, sure… It's all yours."

"Zack's not gonna miss it?"

She laughed briefly, shaking her head.

"Nah… he's got _tons_ of all his toys."

He smirked, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, he probably does… "

There was a silence for a while and he started feeling uncomfortable.

He decided to take a closer look at her. She actually didn't change that much. Just her hair was longer and of course her new clothes were a positive variation to her image.

As soon as she noticed his obvious look, she cleared her throat, making him gaze up.

"You checkin' me out?"

"No, I, uh--…. Like that new jeans of yours." He tried to defend himself and she rolled her eyes at this rotten explanation. He could have found something better.

"Yeah, right…" Ana breathed and then opened the door for him.

"I'll call you." Sawyer assured her firmly and she sent him a smile. "_I'll call you_." He added one more time, as if to prove his point and was about to give her a hug, but stopped himself. Instead he just grabbed her soft hand and gave it a little squeeze. She barely felt any contact and he already let her go, walking out of her apartment.

And she hoped to see him again really soon…

And he knew he would come back…

…Because he is _in love_.

That's such a beautiful thing, isn't it?

**A/N: **I am glad to tell you, that it's definitely _not_ the last chapter. There will be at least one more, _at least_. :) And I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Thanks to everyone for reading! **


	4. Ana's afraid

**Allie: ****"**oh my god zack is the cutest little kid" He is, ain't he!? :D

"i love it post more soon" Thank You! Here it goes! Not soon, but as soon as I could…

**Norulesinlove: ****"**Another terrific chapter!" Thanks so much! :DD

"His and Zack's conversation was too cute for words and so sweet!" Aww, thank You! I'm very glad You liked it!

**Renata Holloway:**** "**Loved this chapter!" That makes me very happy! xD

"So cute! I want to read more, warrior girl! Please, keep going!" Thank You very much! And I'm really sorry it takes me so long to update, but I'm really busy these days…

**Chapter 4**

"**Ana's afraid****."**

"_I'll call you." Sawyer assured her firmly and she sent him a smile. "__**I'll call you**__."_

Two weeks later

"Hey, watch out, baby… you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Aaron!"

"Zack, slow down!"

"It Aaron, mommy! Come on! Aaron here!"

"I'm coming down, honey. Please, slow down now!"

The boy didn't listen and started running down the stairs even faster. Ana groaned in resigned voice, praying for him not to slip. When she made her way to the door, he was already jumping and fighting to reach the handle. She laughed at this and approached him.

"Calm yourself, Zack." Ana told him softly, as she picked him up. She knew, that it was Claire with Aaron, but a part of her wanted to believe, that it was someone else…

"Hey, Ana." The Blonde girl greeted her and entered, carrying a smiling boy.

"Aaron!" Zack exclaimed and Claire smiled down at him.

"Hello yourself!" And with that she put her son down, so that the boys could go play. Aaron barely managed to smile, as he was already dragging off to the other room by excited Zack. Ana shook her head, smirking after kids.

"Hey, Claire." The Latina said, hugging the Australian girl. "Let's go to the kitchen…"

Later

"And you let him leave!?"

"Well…" Ana frowned, before adding: "… yeah."

"Oh, stupid…" Claire sighed, making her friend scoff "Why'd you do that?"

"What!? Claire, you know, as well as I do, what he did to me and Zack!"

"Yes, but you know, as well as I do, that you need him."

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you give him your number and let him come visit you?"

"Because he wanted to! And I'm not about to forbid him see Zack."

"Why not?"

"Because he is his father!"

"Some father he is…"

Ana looked away, wanting to deny it, but knowing, that it was true…

"It doesn't make any difference… he's still his dad. I'm not gonna take Zack his father away…"

"But it wasn't your fault, that he didn't have him in the first place…"

"I know!" she groaned "Claire, I don't get you… First, you call me stupid for letting him leave and then you blame me for letting him be Zack's dad for once!"

"Wow… you're pregnant again or what? _Calm down_… I'm just surprised and I don't know, what I'm supposed to think about this, that's all…"

"Oh, groovy… Join the club…" Ana replied sarcastically and Claire rolled her eyes.

"I know, why you like him so much. You both are so alike!"

"What?" the Latina questioned, frowning. The Blonde just smirked devilishly and didn't say anything, making Ana piss off even more.

"First of all, I do _not_ like him. Second, we're _not _alike at all and lastly..." she scoffed, wearing a shocked expression on her face"… _what_!?"

Claire laughed, shaking her head in amusement. They _were _alike…

The most lonely people on this world… _How could they not find each other?_

"Whatever, Mamacita…" Ana growled, making her friend laugh even harder. The Latina realized, how it had to sound, like Sawyer and quickly decided to shut up and change the subject.

"So… how's Charlie doing?" she asked nonchalantly, rubbing her thighs nervously.

"Uh, uh… Nice try." Claire drawled with a mischievous smirk on her face "We were talkin' about you and Sawyer, my dear friend."

"There's no me _and _Sawyer!" Ana blurted out, furious. "There was _never_ me and him!"

"Really now? _Never_?"

The Latina opened her mouth wordlessly, searching for an answer, that eventually she didn't come up with.

_Flashback_

"Hey."

Ana looked up and a soft smile appeared on her pale and tired face.

"Hey…"

He entered the bedroom and took a place just beside her on a bunk bed.

"How you doin'?" he breathed, as soon as he sat down. She shrugged a little, looking away for a second, before her eyes connected with his once again.

"So they're gone? After Michael?"

"Yes, they are."

Ana nodded and sighed heavily. She tried to pull herself up, but it ended up with her falling back down and hissing in pain.

"I'll help you." He stated and moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders tenderly and help her sit up.

"You all right?"

"Yeah…" Ana assured him and leaned back against the wall. "I… I just wanted to thank you…"

"For what?" he asked, frowning and pulling back from her.

"For staying here with me."

"You're welcome, Ana. I couldn't leave you here all alone, now could I?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I guess you couldn't." she responded, looking away once again, feeling uncomfortable. "They're okay, aren't they?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and after a while snorted, making her stare at him with rose eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know… you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"If_ they_ are okay... You can simply ask if _he_ is okay."

She was staring at him long and hard, before glaring and rolling her eyes.

"And for your information… I'm sure Sawyer's all right."

Ana bit her lip with confusion, before nodding and letting out a slight sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jack…" she said softly "I really am."

The doctor sent her a sad and hurt look and nodded unmeantly.

"Yeah… I am too." He stated, before smiling "Well I guess we have one thing settled down at least…"

"I'd wanna believe we have, but I don't think we do."

"What do you mean?"  
"I just… I don't think he cares. I think he's still after that brunette girl."

"Kate?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Jack smirked a little, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Ana… I've seen him look at you… The way he behaves, when you're around him, it's just… not like him…He's a completely different guy now… With Kate it was just lust… With you it's lust and something way, _way_ more."

She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again and staring down at her hands.

"You think?"

"I'm sure!" Jack laughed and patted her shoulder friendly. "He's crazy about you!"

The Latina rolled her eyes, smirking and eventually laughed herself.

"What makes you think that?"

Now it was Jack's turn to scoff.

"Uh… maybe the fact, that he threatened me to look after you or else he'll crush a mango on my head, when he comes back."

Ana chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief and sending him an amused look.

"And besides… he'll be ba--" Jack didn't even manage to finish his sentence, when a blonde, smirking Southerner showed up in a doorway.

"Well, well!" he drawled in his famous accent "When I said you were supposed to look after my Chica, I didn't mean hitting on her, Hero."

Jack glared at him and Ana opened her mouth wordlessly, staring at him in amazement. Sawyer returned their shocked looks (well Jack's shocked glare at that matter) and shrugged.

"What? I just changed my mind. Decided to turn back, coz a fiery Rambina over here needs me more, than some brigade of fanatics over there."

The doctor rolled his eyes, smirking, while Ana was still staring at the Blonde man with surprise. Jack looked at her and then nodded to himself and walked off, patting Sawyer's shoulder with a wink by the way. The Southerner frowned and watched him leave before his eyes found hers.

"You came back… just like that?" Ana finally managed to choke out a quiet question.

"Yeah, I did…" Sawyer stated proudly.

"What for?"

He narrowed his eyes a little at this and then approached her slowly, staring at her all the time. He finally made his way to the bunk bed and sat down, facing her.

"How you feelin'?"

"Good…" she replied, frowning "You didn't answer my question."

Sawyer smiled a little, before leaning in closer to her and pecking her lips softly, as if it was normal. Then he pulled back, wearing a triumphant smirk on his face. She blinked quickly and sent him a questioning look.

"Freckles, Osama and Mr. Clean are gonna take care of Mickey… I've got someone _else_ to take care of now." he announced, making her grin truly for the first time, since the accident. He returned it and then leaned in closer again, catching her lips in a passionate kiss, which she didn't resist.

_The End of flashback_

Claire was still staring at her with a mischievous smirk on her face, knowing that her question hit home, while Ana was searching in her mind for something to reply. But the truth was: there was _nothing_ to respond with.

Suddenly, fortunately for Ana, the telephone rang. She sighed in relief and walked out of the kitchen to get it. She actually kind of hoped it would be--

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me…"

"Hi…" Ana breathed, rolling her eyes.

"You sound to be surprised."

"That'd be, coz I am."

"I said I'd call."

"Yeah, I know…"

"So how's Zack?"

"Okay."

"Good… What about you?"

"I'm livin'…"

"Uh-huh… great."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll call you again real soon, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Don't do this, Ana."

"Don't do exactly _what_, Danny?"

The man let out a heavy breath, probably expecting that kind of conversation with her.

"Never mind… I'll call you soon. Take care."

"Later." Ana said, rolling her eyes again and turned back to the kitchen.

"Soooo? Who was that?" Claire asked her, as soon as she showed up in a doorway.

"Danny…" the Latina responded briefly, sitting down on a chair.

"I thought you were done with him."

"I _am_ done with him."

"So what's he callin' for?"

"Ask _him_, not me. I don't give a shit about that scumbag."

"Yeah, I know…"

Ana looked away, letting out a slight sigh and staring at the wall in front of her.

"You thought it was him, huh?"

She turned to look at Claire, frowning.

"Sawyer…"

Ana didn't reply, just shook her head.

"He's not gonna call."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because, I _know_. He's not gonna call."

"And I think you're wrong. Besides, you need to give him some time…"

"Some time? _Some time_? He's had almost three years to think everything out. If he wasn't ready for this shit, then why'd he come in the first place?"

"Ask _him_, not me." Claire echoed Ana's previous words "Be patient… I am sure he'll call you. Damn, Ana, he told you something, didn't he?"

"What do ya mean?"

Claire let out a heavy sigh.

"He _loves_ you." She said "He will come back."

Ana licked her lips and looked away.

"They always come back."

Later

"Are you completely sure about this?"

"Dammit, how many times do I have to repeat this, before you finally believe me, huh?"

"I'm just worried. Don't want to be intrusive…"

"Ana, it's okay! I'll be _fine_. Don't worry. Besides, it's not the first time I'm taking him, is it?"

"Nah… you're right. I'm overreactin'…" And with that she squatted to face Zack. "Baby… I want you to stay close to aunt Claire, as usual, okay? And I want you to listen to her, all right?"

"Yes… mommy." The boy mumbled softly. Ana smiled, sighing heavily.

"Okay then…. I love you."

"Love you too, mommy."

She gave him a bear hug, stroking his blonde hair with her hand.

"Watch yourself, okay?"

Zack nodded against her neck and she finally let him go.

"Please, be careful." She told Claire.

"Relax! I'm taking him home with me. Charlie's gonna be there, as well. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, I know, but…--"

"No buts!" Claire snapped playfully and then noticed the state she was in and put a hand on her shoulder "Everything's gonna be okay… I promise I'll take care of Zack."

Ana nodded and eventually smiled.

"Be careful."

"I _will_." Claire breathed, rolling her eyes "Take your time, Ana… You deserve it."

"Yeah…You've got everythin'?"

"Uh.. let's see… nappies, toys, the jimjams, milk, petals and his favourite Mickey mouse!"

The Latina smirked, shaking her head with a laugh.

"I'll call you, when he's ready to leave."

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Ana closed the door, not really knowing, why the hell she was so concerned. Claire's been taking Zack away hundreds time before…

The telephone rang again, tearing her out of her thoughts. She flinched with surprise and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

Nobody replied.

"Hello?"

Silence…

Ana groaned with rage, not in mood for that kind of jokes.

"Listen, _moron_… I know you think it's funny, but it's _not_. So why don't you just--?"

"Chica?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed fierily.

"Sawyer?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hi…" she breathed softly, stroking her hair nervously.

"Hey…" he responded sunnily and she knew he was smiling. "How you doin'?"

"Good… You?"

"Too." Sawyer said "And how's Zack?"

"He's all right… He's out with Claire and Aaron now."

"So you keep in touch with Mamacita and old Chuckie boy, huh?"

Ana rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, I do."

"Awesome. It'd be great to see them again."

"Oh really?" she questioned suspiciously. "Since when you're such a sensitive guy?"

"Hey, I ain't sensitive!"

She laughed briefly, shaking her head in amusement. There was a silence for a while… and then--

"Wanna go out for a dinner?"

That's what she's been waiting to hear.

Later

A knocking ringed out and Ana let out a heavy breath and took one more look in the mirror. She rolled her eyes at this. It just was unlike her to do things like that. Usually, she didn't care that much about her look.

She approached the door and stroked her hair, before opening it. Sawyer stood there, looking, as if he was just checking his hair himself. When the door was opened, he looked up and smiled at her sight.

"Hey."

Ana sized him up quickly and smirked. Believe it or not… he looked hot. To be honest, when _doesn't_ he look hot?

"Hey there."

His grin widened, as he titled his head to a side.

"You're ready?"

She nodded surely and saw him size her up. She cleared her throat and he smirked and looked back up at her, but didn't say anything. She could tell he was… kind of nervous.

"I guess you just like that skirt of mine, huh?" Ana questioned sarcastically. "And I bet it has nothing to do with you checking me out again."

"Let's go then." Sawyer said, instea of answering and waved his hand in the direction of the corridor. She smirked and reached for her keys.

Later

"So where are we goin'?"

"You'll see, Lucy."

"Why don't you just tell me right away?"

"Because." Sawyer replied briefly, glancing at her with a smirk "Besides… we're already here."

Ana looked around and spotted a very nice looking club across the street.

"Not bad…" she commented and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well… it's one of the best clubs in town, Chica."

"How's it possible I don't know anythin' about this place?"

"Ask yourself that question."

"Hey, Ana? Why don't you know this club?" she questioned, frowning "Hmm… let's think. I was too busy with my son at home to go out anywhere… Maybe, that's why."

Sawyer raised his eyebrows and she shook her head, chuckling.

"Lighten up, Cowboy. I'm not rubbing it in your face."

He let out a heavy sigh in relief and nodded slowly.

"Okay… So let's go."

They walked inside the club and Ana looked around, liking the place. He led her to a table and they took their chairs, opposite one another. A waiter approached them and took their orders. Suddenly a resounding voice ringed out and they turned their heads to look at some dark-haired man, who came up on the scene.

"Good evening, everybody!" he sang to the microphone "Let the party begin!"

Ana glanced at Sawyer.

"What is this about?"

He sent her an amused look and smiled.

"It's a Karaoke Club, Chica."

"No kiddin'…"

"I'm dead serious about it, Lulu." He responded with a laugh "What? You don't like it here?"

"No, I love it…" she protested and he grinned. She smiled back and looked away, having a weird feeling. He was keep staring at her and she started feeling uncomfortable…, being afraid of where it may take them. She was such a sensitive girl these days… Scared of what might happen every second. She just didn't want to make the same mistakes twice…

_Flashback_

"No, you didn't!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you serious!?"

"Like a heart attack!"

Ana opened her mouth wordlessly and then laughed happily, throwing herself at the surprised Southerner. His eyes widened, but he just hugged her back, chuckling at her reaction.

"Watch yourself, Chica!"

"God, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she mumbled, arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in the crook of his neck.

"It's not a big deal, hun." he said, stroking her back. She snorted and then looked up, but not letting go of him.

"You have no idea, how _much_ I need to get out of here!" Ana announced, grinning happily. He smiled back at her, shaking his head. He had convinced Jack to let her leave the hatch. That's all. He had promised to take care of her well and eventually after few hours of non stop talking, Jack said yes.

He had done it for her, because he could not watch her scream in her nightmares anymore. Everything in the hatch reminded her of what had happened. She couldn't sleep without waking up with a yell. And Sawyer knew he had to help her get out of here.

"I think I do." He protested, staring down at her. She grinned wider and leaned up, pecking his lips softly.

"Thank you…." She repeated once again and he smiled softly.

"You're welcome". Sawyer stated, putting his hand on the back of her head and forcing her to rest it against his chest. "You're welcome…" he sighed softly, breathing in her hair.

_The next day_

He went to the beach to clean up her shelter and take care of stuff and then he was going back to the hatch to get her and help her come back, where she wanted to.

Sawyer entered the hatch, feeling actually quite different that day. Something was wrong and he was about to find out, what it was.

He noticed that Ana's bed was empty and he started worrying.

"Lulu!?" he called with concern in his voice "Hey, Lucy!"

He found her in the bathroom, hanging above the toilet. He grabbed her into a hug, trying to make her feel better.

"Shh… it's gonna be okay."

"Sawyer…" she breathed, her voice shaking, her eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her as she whispered quietly:

"_I think… I think I'm pregnant."_

He froze.

He pulled away from her.

He ran through the door…

… and she was left alone… well not alone… She had her tears and the worst memories with her…

_The End of flashback_

"I trusted you once…" Ana began speaking to break the silence. Sawyer's expression softened, as he looked away, ashamed and aware of what she was about to say. "I just want to know if… if I can trust you again." she finished and their eyes connected for a brief moment, before he dropped his gaze, swallowing hard. She was keep staring at him, waiting for an answer.

God, she just wanted to stop being so_ fucking_ scared!

He still didn't say anything and she was afraid, that he wouldn't give her an answer at all, but after several heavy minutes Sawyer looked up, sending her a sad gaze.

"I wish I could turn back the time, but I can't. And I know you probably won't ever forgive me, but I want you to know, that I never meant to hurt you. And I realize, that it's not an excuse, but everything I did… I did it for you… I just believed it was for the best."

Ana was thinking intensively about the things he was saying. She had no idea, what to reply. It wasn't the answer, that she was expecting.

Sawyer continued to have a staring contest with her. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but suddenly the dark-haired man came up on the scene again.

"All right! That was great!" he exclaimed "And the next song is gonna be sung by a special guest tonight! Applause for one of the survivors of flight 815: James Ford!"

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with life… :P

Hope You enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update, as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Ana's honest

**Allie: ****"**love it" I'm very happy about it! xD

**Norulesinlove: ****"**Liked how you did it from Ana's point of view! Really liked the Sana date and Claire in the story!" I'm really glad, that You like it! Thank You! :D

**Renata Holloway: ****"**I like Ana and Claire's friendship. Very nice!" Like'em together too, dunno why. :)

"Keep going, this fic is so cute!" Thank You so much! :D

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've had some problems with my computer.**** Hope You enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: ****"Ana's honest."**

"_All right! That was great!" he exclaimed "And the next song is gonna be sung by a special guest tonight! Applause for one of the survivors of flight 815: James Ford!"_

Ana frowned, confused and then glanced at Sawyer questioningly.

"Who's James Ford?"

He just smiled at her slightly and then stood up.

"Be right back, Lucy." He said, smirking and winking at her. Then he walked away. Her eyes were following his every step and she almost choked on her drink, when he came up on the scene, welcomed with applause from the people surrounding her.

The dark-haired man shook his hand and then gave him his microphone. Sawyer took it with a sure movement and then turned around to face the audience.

"Good evening', everybody!" he called out loud. Ana opened her mouth in surprise. "My name's James and I'm here to sing a very beautiful song to a very beautiful woman, that it's dedicated to." he looked her straight in the brown eyes "Ana… this is for you."

She didn't know, how to react. Everybody glanced at her and she blushed.

Wait.

What was _wrong_ with her? Everybody knows Ana Lucia_ doesn't_ blush.

The song started playing and Ana had to stop herself from shivering. Sawyer smiled once again at her and then the party started.

"_This time… this place… misused… mistakes_." He sang and his voice echoed around the hall. She had no idea, that he was such a great singer. "_Too long… too late…_ _Who was I to make you wait?..._" His voice was too beautiful to describe it just with words.

Ana was so shocked, that she almost haven't noticed, that her mouth was still opened and that everybody was staring at her with crazy smirks on their faces.

But she didn't care about what they thought.

How did he know? How did he know it was her favourite--

_Flashback_

"All right! Favourite movie!?"

"Uh…. Jurassic Park."

"What?!" Ana laughed and he shrugged.

"What? It's a good movie!"

"No, no… it's not about that…" she explained herself, still fighting to catch her breath "I would have never thought, that it could be _your_ favourite movie!"

"Why _not_?" he asked her, feigning irritation. She just smirked and pinched his nose gently.

"Lighten up, Jurassic-boy, I was just kiddin'!"

He glared at her, pretending to be angry.

"Aw, now don't be mad at me!"

He just looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, making her laugh even harder. Ana took a deep breath and then sat up on the bunk-bad and moved closer to him, grabbing his offended face in her face and pulling him in a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he grinned.

"Not mad." He responded on her not mentioned 'sorry'. She rolled her eyes and pulled back.

"Your turn." He told her, smirking.

"Well… I'm in love with Matrix."

Sawyer looked at her, trying not to chuckle. But finally he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Now it was her turn to glare and pretend to be mad.

"It's not _that_ funny, y'know…" she murmured huskily and he cleared his throat, attempting to stop laughing his ass off.

"Well, lighten up, matrix-girl! Was just kiddin'!"

Ana rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement.

"Okay. Favourite song?"

"I don't listen to music much…"

"Well, now I do not too!" she said sarcastically, making him roll his eyes "C'mon, man! You've got to have one!"

"Uh… maybe…" he drawled and she pinched his nose again "Hey now… Be a good girl, Princess…"

"Screw you, Cowboy." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Be my guest!" he exclaimed and she opened her mouth wordlessly, then punched his arm playfully.

"You gonna tell me finally or what?"

"Oh, okaaay… 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin' Park… Dunno why, tho." He responded and after a while raised his eyebrows at her "C'mon, ya can laugh now."

Ana snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I like that song, actually." She admitted and he smiled.

"Guess we have somethin' in common after all."

She couldn't help, but smile back… just a little. They both believed, that they were so different. _Completely unlike… _

"So your turn. What's your favourite song?"

"'Far away' by Nickelback. I've been through some kind of obsession with it. Dunno why, tho…"

"Yeah, I love it too."

"Do you?" she asked surprised. It was some kind of miracle for them to like the same.

"Yeah, I do." He said with a laugh "Won't ask me any question?"

She cocked her head to a side and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking intensively. Then she laid back down, smirking up at him.

"Favourite sexual position?"

He frowned at this and she laughed. He shook his head, quickly recovering from the little shock and then threw himself on her, carefully not to hurt her, since she was still very week after the accident. Ana laughed even harder, when he said in a husky voice:

"You tell me."

_The End of flashback_

--song…

"_Just one chance…Just one breath…_ " Sawyer continued to sing "_Just in case there's just one_ _left, coz you know, you know, you know…_"

And suddenly she stopped paying attention on the other people in the club. She couldn't see anything, but the blonde Southerner, standing there… up the scene… singing for her.

It was like a dream, impossible to come true…

"_That I love you… I have loved you all along!_" he sang, staring at her for entire time. His words echoed in her head and she just knew, that she had never been happier in her life. "_I miss_ _you…_ _Been far away, for far too long…_"

She was lost. His voice was milking into her and suddenly everything around seemed thousands times more beautiful.

"_I keep dreaming you'll be with me …And you'll never go… Stop breathing if I don't see_ _you anymore…_"

_Flashback_

She turned her head to a side, watching a blue, clear sky through the window. She still couldn't believe it was happening. It was so unreal…

Ana closed her eyes briefly, sighing and rubbed her stomach gently.

"You all right?"

She looked at him and smiled softly, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You feel okay? Everythin' all right with the baby?"

"Yeah, yeah… it's great."

"Good…" he breathed in relief, smiling back at her. "It's not believable, huh?"

"No.. it's not…"

"You seem to be down, coz of it. What's wrong? You're not happy you're comin' home?"

Ana ran a hand through her curly, dark hair and then looked away, feeling sick.

"You seen Sawyer?"

Jack let out a heavy breath and sent her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah… he's in the tail section… Talked to him for a minute…"

"Really… ? What'd he say?"

The doctor glanced at her sadly, before turning his gaze at sleeping Kate on his right. And then he looked back at the Latina.

"Look…" Jack whispered and she swallowed hard and gazed back at the window. "_Talk_ to him… Maybe… maybe he just has to see you want him to be here for you and for your baby…"

She let out a single sarcastic laugh, but then her expression changed and her eyes softened, as any signs of smile disappeared from her face.

"Yeah…" she sighed sadly "_Maybe…_"

_The End of flashback_

She's never met a guy like Sawyer before.

She knew men would buy flowers or something else to make a girl forgive, but _this_… She didn't know, how to react on something like that. It was too beautiful to be true… _Way_ too beautiful…That kind of things happen just in movies.

The song continued to play and in the meanwhile Sawyer came down from the scene and attempted to walk over to their table. When he finally made his way to her, he knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eyes and started to sing again.

"_On my knees… I'll ask… last chance for one last dance… Coz with you… I'd withstand…_ _all of hell to hold your hand…_" And with that he grasped her hand in his gently and just then the whole world stopped existing for her.

It was _only_ him.

And it was _only_ her…

_Nothing else mattered…_

_Flashback_

"Hey, Ana…"

"Hmm?" she murmured, turning a page in her book.

"I… I have somethin' to tell you…

"What's that?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat and she looked up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's up?"

"Well, uh… I haven't just… _talked _with Sawyer…He kinda… asked me a favour…"

"Really?" she drawled lazily, not interested at all and turning back to reading.

"Yeah… He… he asked me to tell you… tell you, that he--"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen…This is the captain speaking. We are approaching the airport. Everybody needs to fasten the belts… We're about to land. _"

Ana and Jack did, as they were told to and then she glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"So what was the favour?"

"Uh…" he breathed unsurely "Nothin'…"

She shrugged and looked away. Jack cursed under his breath.

He failed… _Some friend he is…_

_The End of flashback_

"_I'd give it all… I'd give for us…Give anything, but I won't give up… coz you know,  
you know, you know…! _"

She would give everything up to have him back. She wanted to wake up in the morning beside him, joke and laugh about the random things, read books to their little boy and watch him grow up together…

"_That I love you… I have loved you all along! _"

And just then a single tear rolled down her cheek and she had never felt so good with crying before. It was the first time in her life, when she cried, because she was happy…

"_And I miss you…_" he sang and raised his hand, cupping her cheek with it and wiping the tear away "_Been far away for far too long!_ "

What do you call it… when you feel that wild butterflies in your stomach?

"_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go… Stop breathing if I don't see you_ _anymore…!_ "

_Flashback_

"Hey, doc!"

Jack turned around to face the Southerner, who looked, as if somebody stole everything away from him.

"Will you do me a favour?"

The doctor glared at him, angry for what he's done to his friend. Because Ana Lucia _was_ his friend, no matter what Sawyer or _Kate_ thought about it.

"What do you want?" he questioned, his voice cold and husky. Sawyer looked away and hesitated… before--

"Tell her I love her."

And without any farewell he walked away, leaving shocked and stunned Jack behind.

_The End of flashback_

"_So far away…Been far away for far too long… So far away… Been far away for far too long. But you know… you know… you know...! _"

Ana didn't want this song to end. She could stay in this world, where everything around is beautiful and the tears she cries are the tears of happiness.

"_I wanted… I wanted you to stay… Coz I needed… I need to hear you say:…_ " Sawyer sang and didn't manage to take another breath, when Ana took the microphone from him and did something, what shocked him to the core.

"_I love you… I have loved you all along!_ " She sang, smiling down at him, her eyes glistening and he stared up at her with surprise "_And I forgive you… for being away for far too_ _long! _" And then she squeezed his hand harder and stood up, making him do the same, so that now they were both standing, facing each other and completely forgetting about the people around. "_So keep breathing, coz I'm not leaving you anymore! _" He smiled a little, still in shock, loving the sound of her beautiful voice. He had no idea she was such a great singer. "_Believe it…Hold on to me and_ _never let me go!... Keep breathin'…coz I'm not leaving you anymore! Believe it… hold on to me, never let me go…!" _

The song ended, but they haven't noticed. They were too wrapped up in gazing in each other's eyes. People were looking at them, as if waiting for something to happen.

After about a minute of silence everybody started clasping their hands and Sawyer and Ana broke their eye contact. They both had surprised expressions on their faces and seemed to forget about the crowd around them. Sawyer was the first one to react.

"Thank you." He murmured to the microphone and then put it down on their table. After another five seconds another song started playing and people stopped paying attention on them. Sawyer looked at Ana and smiled a little, offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance, Chica?"

She was still shocked, because of what has just happened, but in spite of her surprise she just nodded and he led her away from their table. They stopped in a crowd of dancing people and he stared down at her unsurely, as if he was afraid to make any simple move. She smiled at this and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his wandered down to her waist.

"_I'm not a perfect person… There's many things I wish I didn't do…."_

Ana was kind of afraid to look up at him, though she didn't know why… Maybe because she was scared, that it's just a dream… that when she looks up, he'll vanish and she will be in her bed all alone, waiting for Zack to jump onto her, yelling, that he wants breakfast.

"What are you thinkin' about?" he asked her softly and she finally got up the guts to look at him.

"_But I continue learning…"_

"I just can't believe it's true…" Ana answered, gazing deep into his bright eyes.

"_I never meant to do those things to you…"_

"Tell me about it." He replied with a laugh and she smiled.

"_And so I have to say, before I go…"_

"You didn't have to pretend such a tough guy, while inside you're a very sensitive man…"

"… _that I just want you to know…!"_

"Hey, I _ain't_ sensitive!" he protested for the second time that evening.

"_I've found a reason for me…!"_

"Yes, you are." She insisted with a mischievous smirk on her happy face… _Happy…_ Ana Lucia was _happy_…

"… _to change, who I used to be!"_

"Say, what you want, Lucy…" Sawyer drawled, grinning down at her.

" _A reason to start over new…!" _

"So you're gonna tell me?" she asked, suddenly sounding more seriously and his smile faded.

"Tell you what?"

"_And the reason is you!"_

"Why did he call you James Ford?"

Sawyer looked away, swallowing hard. He should have guessed, what that was about.

"Uh… coz it's my real name…"

"What?"

"Sawyer was the man, who killed my parents and he--"

"Hey…" Ana interrupted him softly, stroking his hair "You don't have to explain anythin' to me now… I'm gonna hear you out, when you're ready, okay?"

"_I'm sorry, that I hurt you…"_

He gazed down at her and she smiled gently and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"… _it's something I must live with everyday…"_

Sawyer was amazed. She was still the same Ana, who he had fallen in love with, but something different was in her… Maybe being a mother changed her a little bit.

"_And all the pain I put you through… I wish, that I could take it all away…"_

He put his hand on the back of her head and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. It was amazing, how much the words of the song matched his feelings.

"… _and be the one, who catches all you tears…"_

_Flashback_

He was watching her, standing several meters away from the crowd of hugging and laughing people. She was alone, looking around her, probably searching for someone from her family. They were rescued. Just as they were about to loose their faith completely.

He wanted to approach her… to say goodbye and see her smile for the last time…

But he never gets, what he wants.

With a last, sad glance at Ana Lucia, Sawyer walked away.

_The End of flashback_

"_That's why I need you to hear… I've found a reason for me…!"_

Have you ever had that weird feeling, when something in your life had totally changed for good? That butterflies in your stomach, that make you feel so happy you could go out on the street and scream out the whole happiness you have inside? That's about, how Sawyer felt.

"…_to change, who I used to be__…!"_

Ana really was the reason, why he started to feel different about everything, that's around him. Few years ago a thought about singing a song in a club for a girl would have been silly for him.

"_A reason to start over new!"_

And now he actually felt proud, because of what he did. He felt happy about it and he wouldn't be ashamed to tell that everybody around.

Sawyer smiled softly to himself against her hair and then looked down at her.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked, making her gaze up at him in surprise.

"Probably kick you in the groin of yours." Ana replied with amusement in her voice. He smirked wider and stroked her dark curls with his hand.

"I think I'll risk it." He drawled in a husky voice and she cocked her head to a side slightly and a soft smile appeared on her face after a moment.

Sawyer couldn't wait longer… Three years was enough for him.

So without another word, he bent down and caught her in a gentle and soft kiss.

A kiss, that showed her just how much he cares about her…. Just how much he's in love with her.

"…_and the reason is __**you**__…"_

Later

"I must say, that this date was the best date I've ever been on."

Sawyer laughed briefly, glancing at her with a grin.

"I'm glad to hear that, Chica. Didn't want to disappoint you again."

Ana smiled lightly and they stopped in front of her door, as she reached to her pocket for keys. She could feel his eyes on her, so she looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I, uh… just got a little question."

"Yeah, what's that?"

He looked kind of nervous again and Ana couldn't help, but chuckle at that. She could get used to the new, shy and nervous Sawyer.

"Feel free, Cowboy." she tried to encourage him.

"I just… I just wanna know if what you… said today… I mean sang in the song…." He mumbled, avoiding her gaze "Uh… did… did you mean it?"

Ana was taken aback. She knew what he was talking about.

"_I love you… I have loved you all along… and I forgive you for being away for far too long…"_

The lyrics echoed in her head, as she gaped at him with narrowed eyes.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah…" he nodded after a while and she smiled softly.

"I meant _every single_ word, Sawyer."

He gazed at her in surprise and then slowly his lips curled upwards, as he sent her a beautiful smile. They were staring at each other, grinning like idiots for a while and then Ana shook her head and moved to open her door.

"I've got to go now…. Gonna have to call Claire… I don't know, what's goin' on with Zack…"

"Yeah… you do that." He stated, smirking and she rolled her eyes. She could see right through him. His eyes were saying: '_Finally _I got, what I want!'.

"So… we'll keep in touch, right?" Ana questioned him with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Of course, Lucy." He announced firmly, putting on his serious face.

"Okay…" the Latina breathed and smiled happily "So…Good night, Sawyer."

"Good night, Ana." He replied quietly, but didn't walk away. After several seconds, he moved forward unsurely and kissed her cheek lightly. She frowned and then grabbed the back of his neck, before he could move away too far. Their lips met to experience something way more passionate. Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily and Ana pulled him into a hug.

"I'll call you soon, okay?" Sawyer said, wrapping his arms around her back. She nodded against his chest and he kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"See you soon, Hotlips."

**A/N:** Ignore the fact, that 'Far away' was from the 'All the right reasons' album, which was recorded in 2005. Needed to use this song, I just _had to_!

**Lyrics are from:**

'Far away' by Nickelback

'Reason' by Hoobastank

Thank You all very much for reading and reviewing! Hope You liked it!


	6. Ana's in love

**Allie: ****"**perfect i loved it, and loved the fact that he got all nervous at the end it was a cute side of sawyer" Thank U very much. It really means a lot to me!

**doublell20: ****"**OK. Love this!" Thank U, I'm very glad!

**Norulesinlove: ****"**Just loved it! Very sweet! Can't wait for more of this!" Thank You very much! :D

**Renata Holloway: ****"**Oh my God! This is amazing! I loved this chapter! Perfect!" Wow, thank U! I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 6: "Ana's in love."**

Ana Lucia woke up at the sound of ringing phone. She groaned quietly, not wanting to get up just yet. But after another five seconds she blindly reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she said huskily, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Uh… I'm sorry… I'm trying to reach Ana Lucia Cortez…"

"Yeah, it's me, Claire."

There was a laugh on the other line.

"Wow, you stayed with Sawyer _that _long last night?"

"What?" Ana asked, half-sleeping.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Obviously Claire decided not to answer this question.

"So how was the date?" she asked instead and Ana let out a happy sigh, slowly waking up.

"Oh... _that_ good?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." The Latina laughed, running a hand through her messy hair.

"You're gonna have to tell me everything! Every dirty detail!" Claire exclaimed, excited, like a high school girl.

"Claire!" Ana gasped, shocked at her friend's behavior. "What's gotten into you?!"

Her laugh was interrupted by crying.

"Aaron! Stop it!"

"What's going on?"

"What ?… Uh, no, nothing… My son doesn't like, what he's got in his bowl… Aaron!"

"Is everything okay with Zack?"

"Zack? Of course! He's right next to me! Happy and… covered in milk and cornflakes… Aaron, no! Leave the spoon like a good boy! Don't make me come to you!"

Ana laughed yet again. Claire just_ sounded _to be angry. She couldn't be mad at her son for more than five seconds.

"Sorry, Ana. I have to stop my child from throwing breakfast around the kitchen."

"Yeah, you do that."

"I'm going to work soon, so I'm gonna drop by with Zack, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

"So see you in an hour."

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye! … Aaron!"

Ana hanged up, giggling.

"Who was it?"

She froze for a second and then her lips slowly curled upwards, as she turned on her other side to face the sitting Southerner.

"Claire. She'll be here with Zack in an hour." Ana replied softly, gazing into his eyes. Sawyer nodded and a big grin appeared on his handsome face.

"G'mornin', Chica." He drawled, looking down at her from his sitting position.

"Good morning, Cowboy." She greeted him, grinning herself. He bent down to kiss her and she grabbed the back of his neck, making him fall on top of her with a laugh.

_Flashback_

"_See you soon, Hotlips." _

She sent him one last smile and he returned it, slowly turning around and walking away. Ana sighed, watching him for a second and then opened the door to her apartment and came in, locking it up behind her. She took off her jacket and spotted a small, red light. She approached the cupboard and looked down at her telephone. There was one message. Ana pushed the button and attempted to take off her shoes. "Hi, Ana! It's Claire. I tried to call on your cell phone, but you must have switched it off or something. Look, Zack fell asleep and I have no heart to wake him up, so he's staying over night here. I'm gonna give you him back tomorrow… Sometimes I wish he was my son, you know… Aaron, no! Mommy's talking to aunt Ana… No, you can't play with Zack, coz he's asleep! Charlie, do something!"

Ana chuckled, shaking her head and then she heard Charlie's voice.

"Aaron, get back here! I'm not playing 'hide and seek' with you again! No! Leave my guitar! NO!" There was a loud crash and Claire sighed heavily.

"Oh no… not again." She said in resigned voice. She seemed to forget she was calling to someone. "No, Aaron, nothing happened. Don't worry, daddy's not mad! Right, daddy? Charlie, stop yelling at him, for the love of God, he's just a child! If you wake Zack up, I'll murder you with my bare hands!"

Ana listened to the argument, smirking and imagining, how the whole mess must have looked. After another fifteen seconds of cries and yells Claire obviously remembered, what she was doing, because she cleared her throat and murmured a goodbye and then the message was over.

Ana thanked God, that she didn't have such problems with Zack. And she was alone. Not like Claire, who had Charlie for 24/7. Ana knew, that they were simply too soft to make Aaron listen to them. He was a great child, but also liked making trouble. He was calm only in Zack's present, who he treated like a brother…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking. She flinched a little and opened the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

"I… I forgot 'bout somethin'." Sawyer murmured, seeing her surprised look.

"And… what would that be?" Ana asked, curious.

"Is Zack asleep already? I wanted to tell him good night and--"

"Zack's still at Claire's."

"Oh…" he said, but there was no disappointment on his face. Ana had a weird feeling, that he knew very well Zack wasn't home. "So… I'm gonna go then. 'Night, Cupcake."

"Wait." She told him, grabbing his arm and he turned around quickly, staring at her with amazing bright eyes, that were trying to cover any sings of hope in them.

"Yeah?"

Ana was gaping at him for a long while, as if fighting with herself, whether to say it or not.

His heart skipped and his stomach lowered a little, when she asked:

"Want to come in?"

_The End of flashback_

Ana finished her shower and wrapped her body in a clean, silver dressing-gown , walking off the bathroom. She entered the kitchen, smelling eggs. She stopped, dead in her tracks at the sight of a beautifully prepared breakfast in front of her. Sawyer was already sitting at the table, smirking up at her.

"Uh…" Ana cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows in awe. There was probably everything, what she had in her fridge "Does that mean I'm gonna have to go shopping?"

He laughed briefly and shook his head.

"Chica… your fridge's fool. Do you really think I would take all your food? I _ordered _everything."

Ana tried not to show it, but she was really impressed.

"And here I thought you had cooked all this on your own." She said teasingly, sitting next to him.

"I had no time." He defended himself, passing her a cup of tea. "Hey, I got an idea."

"Wow, really?!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening and he pinched her nose for this. "Well then, what's that?"

"It's a surprise." He announced proudly "You'll see."

"Oh this is not good…" she murmured under hear breath.

"What was that, Chica?"

"Nothing." She said out loud, sipping her tea and smirking, as he put on an 'offended' face. She didn't have a time to apologize, because suddenly they heard a knocking.

"It must be Claire." Ana stated and exited the kitchen, leaving him with his arms crossed over his chest, like a five year old. She made her way to the door and opened it, facing the smiling Blonde girl and a small boy in her arms.

"Mommy!" he yelled, reaching his little hands for her.

"Hi, baby!" Ana said, taking him from Claire "You had fun?"

The boy nodded with enthusiasm and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Okay, I have ten minutes for you…" Claire announced, coming in with her bag and already walking away towards the kitchen "… and you've got to tell me everything about--"

She stopped at the sight of Sawyer, sitting at the table with sandwich in his hand.

"--Sawyer." She finished, her eyes widening in surprise. Ana came in with Zack in her arms, noticing the awkwardness of their meeting. Claire blushed fiercely and murmured a greeting.

"Hey, Mamacita." The Southerner responded, sending her a smile "It's nice to see you."

Zack turned his head at the sound of familiar voice and jumped in his mother's arms.

"Sawyer!" he exclaimed with a big grin on his face. Ana smiled at this and put him down. The boy ran over to the sitting man and wrapped his little arms around his leg. Sawyer's eyebrows furrowed in shock, but after a while he picked him up

"Hey there, Jumbo!" Sawyer said, smirking and Zack let out a sweet, brief laugh and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Ana frowned, watching them. She didn't know, that her son was so opened to strangers. He was rather shy usually. Claire used the occasion, that Sawyer didn't pay attention on them and grabbed Ana's arm and guided her away.

"What's he doing here?"

"Eating breakfast?" Ana offered her an answer doubtfully and Claire rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a time for your jokes, girl. Why is he here?"

"Coz he stayed over night, okay?"

"Uh, I see. You're gonna tell me nothing happened, huh?" Claire said with a mischievous smirk on her face, this time making _Ana_ roll her eyes. "Are you sure you can trust him, Ana?"

The Latina looked at her friend, whose expression changed from amused to very serious and concerned.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt again, because of the same freaking moron. What the hell has he done yesterday, that made you let him in again?"

"Claire…" Ana sighed "This is--"

"I know, that you loved him, but…" the Blonde woman interrupted her.

"I _do_ love him."

Claire blinked quickly, as she was taken aback by her honest statement. Ana's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't mean to say that. But now that it was stated, she didn't know, what to think about it. Did she say it, because she felt it? Did she really fall in love with Sawyer again? Or maybe she never actually _stopped_ loving him?

"Are you sure….that you can trust him?" Claire asked yet again, interrupting her thoughts "Are you completely sure, that he's not gonna leave you again? This time he would hurt not just you, but also Zack. So I'm asking… Are you _sure_?"

Ana swallowed hard and sighed, looking away. Her eyes found Sawyer and Zack. She watched, as they were talking and laughing together. Zack seemed to be so happy around him. It was almost, as he_ felt_, that Sawyer's not a stranger for him.

_And Sawyer…_ He really amazed her last evening with the song. It was so… unlike him and then again… _very like him_. He was always a sarcastic jerk on the island, but Ana knew, that it was just a part of his 'Sawyer's a badass' game. In fact, she always thought he was just trying to look tough to impress Kate. And when his Freckles stopped existing for him it was Ana, who he was keep trying to amaze with his oh-so-hot southerner charm… Not that she minded…

But did he really change? Did he finally decide to quit being an annoying moron (kind of sweet too, though) and face the consequences of his mistakes?

_No, wait…_

Maybe it wasn't really smart to seduce him and steal the freaking gun and maybe this wasn't Sawyer's best idea to give in and let her do it, but that left her pregnant and that was, what she had wanted for all her life. Zack wasn't a mistake. It was a_ gift_. Moreover it wasn't like she _hated _his father. So where's the mistake in all this?

"Ana?"

She shook her head at the sound of Claire's voice and turned to look at her.

"Yes, I am." The Latina said quickly with a nod "I can trust him. I _do _trust him."

The Blonde woman narrowed her eyes at her and then suddenly lightened up.

"If you're sure, then I have nothing to be worried about."

Ana smiled lightly and gazed back at Sawyer.

"I need to go. You'll call me tonight, as always, right?"

"Yeah…" Ana murmured, keep staring at her son and his dad… Dad? Sawyer, a … _dad_?

"Okay then… You don't have to walk me to the door." Claire teased and walked away, glancing back. She hasn't seen Ana so happy for a long time…

Later

"So where are you taking us?"

"I won't say. It's supposed to be a surprise, remember?"

Ana smirked, rolling her eyes and glanced back at Zack, who was sitting in the back seat of her car.

"You okay there, hun?"

The boy smiled sweetly and shook impatiently. He was so excited with having Sawyer around. Ana grinned and turned to look at the Southerner.

"Just don't crash us. My mum paid for this car, Cowboy."

His eyes widened in fear.

"Y'know what, Chica? Maybe you should drive, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't be such a baby!"

He grimaced, but then let out a deep breath and stared ahead.

"All right… _Not a baby_. Here we go…"

Later

"Land!" Ana exclaimed, coming out of the car with a look of pure relief on her face. Sawyer came out too, grimacing.

"Seriously, Cowboy, who taught you how to drive?!" she asked, opening the back door to get Zack.

"Hey, it wasn't_ that_ bad…"

"It _wasn't _bad. It was a _disaster_!" she stated, smirking and taking Zack out of the car. "Next time… smack me, before I agree to let you drive again, okay?"

"You're really hurting my feelings, Cupcake." He said, pretending to be serious.

"And I'll have to smack_ you_ if you don't stop with all those nicknames." Ana warned him playfully with a mischievous smile.

"You like'em… Don't deny it." Sawyer announced, winking.

"So where are we anyway?" she asked, ignoring his remark. He smiled at pointed to their left. She turned around and noticed a big banner: _"Zoological gardens"._

"Zoo?" Ana let out a brief laugh. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Well…" Sawyer drawled, obviously pleased with himself "They opened it a week ago and they brought all those wild and tropical animals just to entice more people… I just thought, that Zack would like it here."

Ana raised her eyebrows in surprise and he frowned.

"Drinks on me!" he announced sarcastically "I'm paying for everything, Hotlips, don't ya worry."

She laughed, shaking her head and hitched Zack higher up in her arms.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…" she said in teasing tone "…How could I resist?"

Sawyer smiled at her and she returned it, wrapping her arm around his waist, as he wrapped his own around her shoulders and the three of them walked off, away from the car.

The whole afternoon they were just following Zack, who was running around and exclaiming happily, pointing at every animal he saw.

When they walking to the car, Ana noticed, that her son was kind of sad.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Zack sighed and looked up at his concerned mother.

"But mommy…" he said quietly and Sawyer stared down at him with sad eyes, afraid, that his son didn't like the trip. "I see not Mickey Mouse there…"

Ana opened her mouth, as if to laugh, but she didn't manage to do it, because Sawyer decided to speak:

"It was there!"

The Latina closed her mouth with a quiet snap and turned to look at him.

"It was?" she asked dumb-founded and he sent her a glare "Yeah, it was!" she exclaimed, staring down at Zack, who was watching them with an innocent expression on his face.

"But it's gone now!" Sawyer added.

"Why it gone?" the boy asked.

"It's gone now… because…" Ana turned to look at the Southerner, searching for some help.

"It's gone, because…" Sawyer continued slowly "…Coz Donald Duck ate it!"

Ana slapped her hand against her forehead and Zack turned his gaze at her. She cleared her throat and nodded with enthusiasm.

"Donald ate it." She confirmed and when Zack shrugged and came over to the car, she punched Sawyer's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Donald ate it? _Donald ate it_?!"

"Hey, he did take it well, right?"

"Sawyer, you have absolutely _no_ idea about children."

"Well, you could have told him the truth, instead of following me."

"True." Ana admitted, rolling her eyes and smirking "Come on, _Donald_, let's go back."

"As you wish, Chica…" he said, grinning and moved to open the door for her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, grabbing his wrist and taking the keys from his hand with a playful smirk on her lips "_I'm_ driving."

Two weeks later

"…And they all lived happily ever after." Sawyer finished reading and closed the book, looking down at Zack, whose eyes were by then half-closed.

"I think that's a sign you should go to sleep, huh?" the Southerner drawled, smirking at his yawning son.

"You be here tomorrow?" the boy asked. It was the question, that Sawyer has been hearing for the last two weeks… Every evening, after reading to him, Zack would ask him if he was going to be here the next day, when he wakes up. And Sawyer would always assure him, that he was not going anywhere.

"Of course I will!" He repeated once again "G'night, Mickey."

"'Night, daddy."

Sawyer smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Sweet dreams." He added and stroked his hair, getting up. He then turned around to see Ana, who was leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on her face. He exited the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

"What?" he asked her, because she was still looking at him.

"Nothin'." She replied and he raised his eyebrows questioningly "I was just… thinkin'…"

"Were you now?" he teased, pretending to be shocked, but she didn't take any offence to it, as he expected. She simply smiled and moved closer to him, placing her hands on his thighs and looking up into his eyes.

"It's just…" she said slowly, making him frown with concern "…one month ago I wouldn't even dare to think, that you could ever come back to me and now…" she paused and he suddenly understood, what she had been trying to say "… and now you're here with me and Zack… And I was just wondering if it's not too … _good_ to be true…"

Sawyer knew very well, what she meant. She was afraid he was going to leave her again.

And he understood it was the time to finally do it. To prove her wrong.

"Come with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, but he just made her sit on the bed and bent down a little to face her.

"I know exactly how you must feel." He announced quietly after a while of just staring at her "I can see the doubt in your eyes every time I look at you and _I can't_ blame you for this…"

Ana glanced down and he knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"But I'm gonna prove to you, that I'm not going anywhere…" he whispered and she furrowed her eyebrows, gazing at him in surprise, not knowing, what to expect.

"I love you." Sawyer said out of nowhere and she blinked quickly, as she was taken aback by his sudden announcement. "I love you _very_ much. I want to be here with you _and_ with our son. You were all I could think about, while I was alone."

Ana didn't know, what had surprised her more. Sawyer's sincerity or the fact, that it was so unlike him to say things like that…

"So in short…" he spoke again, when she didn't react "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and she felt her heart in a throat. What did he just ask her?

"What?" she gasped, shocked.

"Do you want to be my wife and spend the rest of your life with the most charming, but also the most annoying Southerner alive?" he asked her with amusement in his voice, as he grinned up at her. She was too stunned to chuckle at this, but she would have done it otherwise for sure. Instead she was just keep gaping at him with eyes full of shock and surprise and suddenly she felt hot tears hit the back of them.

He reached to the back pocket of his jeans and took a small, blue box out.

"I bought it right after our first meeting, four weeks ago…" he told her "Since then I've been carrying it with myself…and I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you--"

"Are you serious?" Ana threw in and Sawyer looked up, noticing the weird expression on her face.

"Chica… even_ I'm_ not that caddish to make fun of such serious things… I've never been more serious in my whole life." He confessed and couldn't help, but smirk at her.

But she didn't smile back and he started to worry if it wasn't too early for a move like that. Maybe she took it all wrong and maybe she didn't lo--

"I love you." Ana said out of nowhere, as her eyes glistened in the darkness of the room. Sawyer blinked, surprised. How nice it was to hear that from her for the first time?

"Yeah..." She said after a while, staring at him with watered eyes "Yes… Yeah!" she laughed and bent down to hug him, as he was still kneeling in front of her. He realized it was her answer and chuckled at the reaction, hugging her back. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands and then kissed him.

The box fell from his hand and he didn't bother to pick it up. Instead he picked _himself _up and not breaking the kiss he pushed her on the bed and technically_ jumped_ on top of her, making her laugh into his mouth. He pulled back and looked in those pretty, dark eyes.

And just then the whole romantic stuff ended, as he returned to his-old-self, smirking at the beauty beneath him, not being able to stop himself from asking:

"What'cha gonna do now, Muchacha?"

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update and also I'm sorry, coz sadly… this is the end.

Special thanks to:

**Norulesinlove**

**Allie**

**doublell20**

**Renata Holloway**

Thank You SO much for your reviews and nice words! You have to know, that they mean _**very**_ much to me, because usually I don't expect any reviews, since English is not my first language and I don't think many people would like to read stories with mistakes, so… Thank You! It's very nice to know, that some people actually like my job! :D

I hope You guys liked the last chapter and enjoyed the story, while it lasted!


End file.
